Elige Una
by Hukarovi Yanoki
Summary: Una amenaza se cierne sobre el mundo y esto obliga a Ranma a tomar una decisión por fin sobre sus prometidas.


Ranma ½: **ELIGE UNA**

_Por Brian Randall  
Traducido por Hukarovi Yanoki_ Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y Video Viz.

Notas¿No entiendes? Lee las notas de autor.

* * *

"**_Elige una_**", Ranma murmuró a sí mismo, su respiración se entre corta con un dolor que él no sentía hace largo tiempo. "_Sí, claro..._" 

Cayo en el piso del corredor abandonado, el impacto con el acero brillante y frío hace eco por todos lados. Ellos vendrán y lo encontraran muerto, o él matara a tantos de ellos como pueda antes de morir. Era así de simple. 

Él sonrió en el fondo, un resonante rugido agitó el complejo, castañeando sus dientes y diciéndole que **eso** al menos había ido como lo planeo. "_Gane_", él susurró, el dolor lentamente empieza a marchitarse mientras su visión se oscurecía. "_Yo gane..._"

* * *

Ranma miró molesto la nota plegada. "Así..." él dijo, la congregación entera de la familia Tendo y Saotome, además del normal grupo de personas que lo siguen constantemente lo miraban fijamente. "¿Qué es todo esto?" 

Nabiki se encogió de hombros incómodamente, claramente se veía infeliz por algo. "Ranma", ella empezó, mientras apuntando a la nota. "Ellos no están dando más lugares. Básicamente... tu fuiste seleccionado." 

Él parpadeo, mientras miro fijamente el papel en la mesa, súbitamente asustado consciente de los ojos en él. Él había conseguido un pase. No Kuno, con su riqueza, ni Nabiki con sus calificaciones, o nadie más... solo él. 

"Uh..." él empezó, súbitamente nervioso por el número de ojos fijos en él. Sus padres, sus prometidas, y sus rivales. "¿Qué significa esto?" 

Nabiki se levanto despacio, mientras tomo el papel y camino determinadamente por el cuarto hacia Ranma. "Significa", ella declaró, "que con tu... 'pase'..., puedes llevar a una persona contigo. Solo una. Pero... **nadie** más." 

Ranma tragó involuntariamente, mientras tomo la nota que Nabiki presiono en su pecho. "Elige una, y toma una buena decisión, Ranma".

* * *

Él se sentó en el tejado de la casa, solo, y pensativo. ¿A quién llevar¿Solamente una persona? Eso no era justo. No para él... ni para nadie, realmente. 

"Una a la vez", él murmuró a sí mismo, mientras se pregunta cómo ellos lo tomarían. Talvez sólo hay tres opciones, pero eso no hacia las cosas más fáciles. 

Él había rehuido esta decisión desde hace mucho tiempo, y ahora la situación actual lo forzaba a elegir. Pero ahora su decisión no solo significaba quien seria su compañera para el resto de su vida, sino que también significaba la oportunidad de vivir para una sola de ellas.

* * *

Ukyo no miraba nada en particular, mientras volteaba ociosamente un okonomiyaki a medio acabar, antes de suspirar malhumoradamente, y empujándolo lejos. Ella miro mientras otra chica entraba en su restaurante, mientras asentía antes de tomar asiento cerca de Ukyo. "Hola." 

"Hola, Shampoo. ¿Qué haces aquí?" 

La amazona estaba nerviosa por un momento antes de admitir, "Airen no va a escoger a Shampoo, Shampoo piensa." 

Ukyo asintió. "Él probablemente va a elegir a Akane". 

Shampoo asintió, mientras saco una nota de su bolsillo. "Él da esto..." ella dice, mientras entregando la nota. 

"¿Tres días? " Ukyo dijo, mientras leyó la nota. "Así que él va a decirnos en... pero eso será..." 

"¿En el ultimo día?" 

"Sí..."

* * *

Shampoo se asomó nerviosamente del callejón oscuro. Las personas estaban actuando menos... refrenadas... estando cerca del fin, haciendo cosas que ellos nunca habrían hecho, sino fuera por el desastre inminente. Ella se estremeció, repentinamente asustada, y volteo, viendo una figura oscura súbitamente ante ella. 

Había sólo bastante tiempo para que ella abriera su boca ante la sorpresa, antes de que fuera callada.

* * *

Akane siguió al chico de la trenza dudosa, intimidada por las extensiones de corredores vacíos ante ella mientras Ranma avanza hacia adelante rápidamente. "¿Adónde vamos Ranma?" Ella pregunto. 

Él la miro sobre su hombro y le dio una sonrisa. "Tengo buenas noticias, y malas noticias. Después de unas pocas negociaciones, conseguí que ellos aceptaran a un chico, una chica, y una mascota". 

"¿Estas bromeando?" Ella ajustó el asa de su maleta mientras su brazo empezó a cansarse. 

"No." 

¿Él la había escogido? Él aun no había anunciado a quién había elegido, y el tiempo se estaba terminando antes de que esas cosas llegaran. "¿Una mascota?" 

"No te preocupes por eso." 

Ella frunció el ceño, mientras se preguntaba por qué Ranma habría pasado por ese problema... ¿P-chan? Pero eso significaría que Ranma había elegido a su... hasta donde ella sabe, ninguno de las otras chicas tenía una mascota... 

"Aquí." Él anunció, mientras hizo un gesto para que ella lo siguiera. 

Akane atravesó una gran puerta de seguridad con ligera aprensión. "¿Qué es esto, Ranma?" 

Él no dijo nada, mientras hizo un gesto para que ella entrara. Akane caminó adelante despacio, mientras entraba en un cuarto donde se encontró con una Ukyo igualmente confundida y nerviosa... en su uniforme de varón de la escuela. "¿Akane?" Ella preguntó incrédula y ambas notan a una Shampoo gata inconsciente en una canasta a un lado de la puerta. 

"¿Ukyo, Shampoo?" Akane se volvió para preguntarle a Ranma que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, sólo para ver la pesada puerta que ella había atravesado cerrarse de golpe, sellándolas a las tres juntas. "Oh no..." ella susurró, mientras unió las piezas. 

La cocinera de okonomiyaki contuvo el aliento, mientras comprendía lo que había pasado. "Pero..." ella exclamo, mirando la puerta. 

Parpadeando de repente, Akane miró fijamente su maleta, mientras una voz surgió del intercomunicador junto a la puerta preguntado, "¿Ranma Saotome?"

* * *

Ukyo corrió a todo lo que ella podía, Shampoo, humana de nuevo, y vistiendo uno de los vestidos de la maleta de Akane. Akane corría detrás de ellas difícilmente siguiendo sus pasos. "Airen bravo", Shampoo jadeó, "Pero Shampoo no lo dejara solo así como así." 

"Él lo sabe, pienso", Akane aumenta el paso, igualando a las otras artistas marciales. 

Ukyo asintió, mientras lanzando una sola mirada hacia atrás, a la nave y su promesa de seguridad. "Nosotras lo encontraremos, y entonces... y entonces..." ella dijo, no teniendo la más ligera idea de lo que haría después.

* * *

"Pero--" 

"¡_NO_!" Ranma rugió, mientras empujo a la ultima de sus prometidas a través de la ultima puerta, apretándola con las otras dos, y sellándolas dentro mientras ellas se esforzaron para recobrar sus fuerzas. "_Yo debo..._" Él dijo, mientras se apoyo contra el panel de grueso cristal en el centro de la puerta. "_Yo se lo debo a todas ustedes... Yo no puedo... Yo solo no puedo elegir una_". Él levanto la mirada súbitamente, parándose derecho, y permitiendo al trío ver la mancha roja en su camisa, la herida que tenia era mas de lo que parecía. 

"_Ustedes deben..._", Él dijo con voz entre cortada. "_Yo renuncie a lo que conseguí por ustedes, y ustedes... merecen estar a salvo. Así que... váyanse._" Él tosió, giro al tablero al lado de la puerta, y rompe el cristal protector que cubre un gran botón rojo. "_váyanse..._" 

"**_¡RANMA!_**" Gritaron las tres.

* * *

Los ojos de Ranma se cerraron, y él asintió a sí mismo débilmente, al mismo tiempo que una sensación de frío lo recorrió hasta los huesos. "_Yo gane..._" 

Mientras una sombra se aproxima a él lentamente.

* * *

****

**_Notas del autor:_**

¡Es un one-shot¡Es un prólogo¡Es un one-shot Y un prólogo! 

Y no es muy bueno, o sí. 

Sin embargo. Éste es esencialmente una semilla para un crossover. Podría ser demasiado oscuro para algunos, y es muy vago. Pero justamente esas son las razones. 

¿Un crossover con quien, preguntas? Pues... ¡Con quien tu quieras! Dije que es una buena semilla para un crossover con varias historias, como Capitán Tylor, Battle Angel (_No estoy seguro cómo_) o Sailor Moon y Tenchi. 

¿Hacia dónde fueron las chicas, y sobre qué esta hablando Ranma? Podría ser cualquier cosa. Las chicas podrían estar abordando una nave espacial para escapar de una horda de sanguinarios monstruos extraterrestres, o un virus desconocido, con Ranma quedándose atrás para pelear y dándoles el tiempo suficiente para que ellas escaparan... o ellas podrían estar usando un portal dimensional que sólo puede transportar poca masa, mientras huyen alguna otra amenaza horrible ocurre... las Sailor perdieron la batalla y están escondidas, etc. 

¿Por qué la molestia? Bien, Ranma esta herido, pero hay suficientes personajes de anime que pueden sanarlo. Quizá Nuku Nuku lo encuentre en su camino a buscar a 'Papa-san y Mamá-san', u Hotaru lo ve e intenta ayudarlo-- mientras Plut ve un **muy** buen aliado. Quizá él tropiece con una cámara de suspensión animada, y se encuentre centenares de años en el futuro, conservado y revivido para un crossover con... bueno, casi cualquiera. (_¡Eh, Ranma como el nuevo Fei Wong! Esperen, nadie escribiría eso. ¿Por favor?_) Quizá Makoto e Ifurita lo ven yacer heridos antes de que ellos partan para siempre al El Hazard. 

La situación, de un modo u otro remueve a las prometidas de tal manera que ellas no son asesinadas, ni extrañadas (_Ellas probablemente volverán, algún día, esto puede ser solo temporal_) Ellas están atrapadas en una dimensión de bolsillo junto con los otros sobrevivientes, o viajando a Jurai a relativa velocidad (_Por mas de 40 años, pero desde su punto de vista, sólo un mes habrá pasado._) 

Los otros miembros del grupo de Nerima también pueden jugar un papel importante. Quizá todos sobrevivan, o quizá ninguno lo hagan. 

Kasumi se puede encontrar con una mujer increíblemente familiar y su novio (_Belldandy y Keichi_). Está abierto a terminarse, y tu puede rellenar los espacios en blanco. 

Buen señor, soy solo un pretencioso. Oh bien. Quizá alguien lo encontrará útil. ¡Disfrútenlo! 


End file.
